


La dernière étreinte

by MlleMallaury



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMallaury/pseuds/MlleMallaury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Prends moi une dernière fois dans tes bras, et partons ! Je crois bien qu'il est l'heure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La dernière étreinte

**Author's Note:**

> Premier texte publié sur ce site. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et si vous souhaitez plus d'immersion, voici une piste musicale qui correspond : Emotional Elven Music - Sorrow's Harmony ( www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc83mnIa2sU )

Alors, c'est bel et bien le grand jour, celui où tu as décidé de m'enlacer, pour cette magnifique danse. On ne s'était pourtant pas donné rendez-vous, mais on a réussi à se retrouver dans cette belle et agréable soirée. L'air était doux, le parfum des fleurs printanières faisait s'extasier nos sens. À ce moment, tu ne m'avais pas encore touché. Depuis le début, tu étais toujours à mes côtés, tu n'avais jamais déserté ton poste. Tu me surveillais, m'aiguillais doucement en direction dans tes bras.

Puis tu m'as pris la main, délicatement comme on prendrait un chaton effrayé. C'était notre seul contact, mais il m'électrisait, tout mon corps avait décidé de réagir et un agréable frisson me parcourut. On a alors marché, main dans la main, tels deux amoureux perdus sur le fil de leur vie. Je ne pourrais pas dire pendant combien de temps nous nous étions baladés, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que le silence qui nous accompagnait ne nous avait pas dérangés.

On arriva alors dans cet endroit si particulier pour moi, celui qui avait vu mes peines, mes pleurs, mais aussi mes joies, mes premiers émois. Ce lieu était tant chargé d'émotion, une larme de nostalgie coula sur ma joue. Tu l'avais remarqué, et de ta main libre, tu l'as effacée de mon visage.

Tu as déplacé ta main la positionnant sur ma hanche, et sur un air que nous seuls pouvions entendre nous nous mettions à danser. Nous dansions comme deux amants, toute la passion qui vivait en nous, sortit et se mélangeait l'une à l'autre dans un ballet de douceur infini. Et nous avons ralenti. Tout à ralenti autour de nous, nous ne bougions à peine, quand tu décidas de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Pour un dernier baiser. Une dernière étreinte avant de succomber dans un sommeil dont jamais je ne me réveillerais.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce texte vous a plu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment j'ai ressenti ce besoin d'écrire sur la mort.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !
> 
> C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !


End file.
